


I wanna breathe you in

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Phil wakes up with a headache





	I wanna breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).

> [Moody](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/) tweeted about wanting a stoner! dnp fic and [Jen](https://det395.tumblr.com/) had some *chefs kiss* perfect tags about how dan would absolutely be a pretentious stoner, and they resulted in this

Phil knew he had a headache before he even opened his eyes. There was a throb at his temples and he couldn’t help letting out a soft whine of pain.

He felt Dan move beside him, maybe turning his head and then he heard his voice, still raspy with sleep, asking if he was okay.

“Headache,” Phil replied, still keeping his eyes shut. The sun shining through the blinds was enough to warm his skin and he knew that it would make his head hurt worse, so he turned to lay on his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow, groaning at the pain in his temples.

“Is there anything I can do?” 

Dan knew the answer was no, just like on the days that Dan’s eyes were a dull brown and his voice was flat, Phil always asked if he could help, knowing he couldn’t.

Phil turned his head towards Dan and peaked his eyes open. 

“I love you.”

There were more words he could say, but that summed it up and it made Dan grin wide enough that his dimples appeared.

“Let’s get some breakfast.”

-

They have a rule in the house, that unless they were actually sick, there was no staying in bed. They made beds on the couch with their pillows and duvet and watched trash tv. It was something Dan’s therapist had suggested, knowing that getting out of bed was half of Dan’s struggle. Once he was up, it was easy to persuade him to take his meds and drink some water, even eat sometimes. Phil had promised to do the same, wanting things to be fair even though Dan told him it wasn’t necessary.

“Why would I want to be in bed if you’re not there?” Phil had said and that was enough for Dan to accept it.

-

Phil dragged one of their plush blankets and his pillow into the lounge and laid down on the couch while he listened to the sound of Dan moving around in the kitchen. The remote was on the coffee table but Phil couldn’t be bothered to reach it. Instead he turned the brightness on his phone all the way down and scrolled through Reddit.

He could smell the coffee Dan was making and soon he heard the soft patter of his feet on the hardwood floor as he approached the lounge.

Dan placed his cup on the table and crouched down so he could look at phil and card his hand through his hair. “Think you can eat?” 

Shaking his head hurt but he couldn’t muster the energy to answer.

“Do you wanna smoke and see if that helps?”

Phil thought about the small stash of weed in their bedside drawer and the hand blown black pipe that Phil had purchased when they had toured in Amsterdam last year.

“Couldn’t hurt right?” Phil said, closing his eyes as another wave of pain rolled this his head.

“C’mon,” Dan whispered, holding out a hand for Phil to take.

-

They opened the window in their bathroom and took their normal spots. Dan sat on the edge of the bathtub and Phil slid onto the counter and leaned against the wall. He watched as Dan carefully picked through buds to find the perfect one. 

Dan was thorough and careful about every aspect of what he did, and smoking was no exception. They had stood in the shop in Amsterdam for nearly forty minutes while Dan asked question after question about the different strains and effects of each type. 

They had left with the pipe Dan was filling and three different bags of weed. Since they didn’t smoke that often, it had lasted them and Dan opened the last bag.

“What kind is that?” He asked once it had passed and he could open his eyes again.

“It’s an Indica strain, it’s called Kim Kush-dashian,” he answered with a pleased smirk.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Is that the only reason you got it?”

Dan winked and smirked as he lifted the pipe to his mouth, the lighter poised. “Maybe.”

He ignited the lighter and took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and blowing it out the open window.

Phil took the pipe he was passed and repeated Dan’s motions. It made him cough, which made his head throb a little more, but after a few seconds he felt a gentle haze come over him.

They each took a few hits and were careful to blow the smoke out the window so the flat wouldn’t smell. Phil thought fondly of the penthouse apartment that was theirs and they would soon be living in, not always constantly worried that they would get a noise complaint or an unannounced visit from their landlord. 

Phil followed Dan back out to the lounge where Dan gave him a long, languid kiss before making him lay back down while Dan looked for some breakfast.

He felt like he was light as a feather and heavy as lead at the same time. His head no longer felt like it was in a vise grip, just a dull ache that he could easily ignore.

Bake Off was the first show that came to his mind and he turned it on and sighed happily.

Dan came in not long after and deposited a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast with Phil’s favorite marmalade on it.

“Mmm thank you,” Phil murmured. He smiled doppily at Dan as he sat on the opposite end of the couch and pulled Phil’s legs on to his lap.

“Welcome,” Dan smiled back, and he wore a similar grin.

-

They lounged and listened to the soft banter of the show and burrowed close to each other, not able to resist coming together.

“How’s your head feeling?” Dan asked as he carded his hand through Phil’s hair, his eyes falling shut in contentment.

“I know it’s still there, but I can’t really feel it.”

Dan hummed in acknowledgment and his attention must have been brought back to the tv because a second later he was shaking Phil lightly to get him to open his eyes.

“Fuck that looks good, we should make those.”

Phil’s eyes didn’t open, knowing it was some outlandish dessert that they would never be able to replicate, no matter how much research Dan did in preparation. 

“Mmhmm,” Phil mumbled, just enjoying the warmth of Dan’s chest pressed against his back and the softness of the blankets laid on top of them.

-

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he woke up to an entirely different season of Bake Off and a sleeping Dan behind him.

His head still hurt, but the sleep had taken a large edge off of it, enough that he felt well enough he could stand without it hurting. 

Dan mumbled sleepily and rolled over to the spot Phil has just been in, a snore leaving him, making Phil giggle lightly.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he stood in front of the fridge, trying to decide if there were enough ingredients to make a semblance of lunch. He heard Dan’s footsteps and a moment later, he felt Dan’s arms wind around his waist and his head perched on Phil’s shoulder.

“What do you think?” Phil asked, gesturing to the barren fridge.

“I’m thinking Dominos.”

“Do you have the munchies?” He giggled, turning his face so he could plant a quick kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“I don’t need to have the munchies to want Dominos.” He moved so Phil could shut the fridge and Phil could hear him mumble, “but also yes, I do.”

Phil ushered him back to the lounge while he laid back down and they argued over what pizza toppings to order.


End file.
